Adamaï
Adamaï is one of the main characters of the Wakfu: The Animated Series. One of the world's last surviving dragons and Yugo's brother, Adamaï formally joins the group halfway through the first season. As a dragon, his powers are underdeveloped, but he's still a fairly skilled shapeshifter and manipulator of wakfu. __TOC__ History Season 1 Adamaï reveals that Yugo is an Eliatrope and he is Yugo's dragon brother. Adamaï tells of how he was raised by Grougaloragran on Oma island, concealed from the outside world by a spell. Season 2 Special Episodes Six years after the incident with Qilby Adamaï and his brothers are serving Ruel at Alibare's restaurant until him and Yugo are summoned to the Sadida Kingdom by Otomai. While in the Sadida kingdom Adamaï is present amongst the Brotherhood of The Tofu to learn that the kingdom is being flooded due Ogrest's tears causing the water in the area to rise. After hearing about Otomai's suggestion of using the six Eliatrope Dofus, he declares his concern against using them but is talked into using them for the good of the Sadida Kingdom. He agrees to travel with Otomai and Master Joris as they travel to find two of the other Dofus while Yugo and the other attend the wedding of Count Harebourg and Amalia in order to get the other to Dofus they need. Before he leaves he meets with Yugo learns about Amalia's wedding he talks with Yugo about his feelings for Amalia and his insecurities about his inability to physically grow up. While traveling with Master Joris and Otomai they find the other two dofuses in the possession of Lady Echo. it is revealed during this meeting that Master Joris was replaced and impersonated by a shapeshifter named Sipho. It's revealed by Lady Echo that she and her allies are part of a group made of demigods and children of the gods of their world. They united to in the shadows to handle problems that the gods refused to address. She revealed that using the six dofuses to defeat Ogrest to be dangerous as the clash of the Eliatrope dofuses and Ogrest's Dofuses would cause the destruction of their world. After Adamaï is given the two Dofus in Lady Echo's possession he starts to come into conflict with his brother's goal. After reuniting with Yugo comes into conflict with his brother based on what Lady Echo said. After Sir Percedal left to use his godly powers to fight Ogrest, during the fight Adamaï and the others found out that Percedal was on the losing end of the fight. When Yugo needed to use the Dofus, Adamaï remained adamant against the use of the Dofus leading to the two brothers to fight each other. After losing Adamaï gives up his Dofus but declares that his brother has become a selfish fool and serves his ties with Yugo. Adamaï is seeing watching the effects of Yugo's and Sir Percedal's fight with Ogrest as their clashes cause shock waves harm the planet and cause a meteor shower. After the fight, Adamaï is last seen leaving with Lady Echo as she declares they have much work to do. Season 3 He was sent along with Poo and Toxine to retrieve Sadlygrove's kids by the Brotherhood of the forgotten. A fight ensues in which he dominates the family using the power of the Eliatrope's Dofus that he explains he got back from Goultard by "cheating" but the Elely jumps to save her father as Yugo momentarily paralyzes Adamaï from afar via their soul link. Adamai then appointed Poo to retrieve the girl. He is then seen in the company of Oropo greeting the brotherhood of the tofu with Elely in place of Evangeline. Sadlygrove attacks him, again and again, Adamaï beats him effortlessly. Oropo challenges the Brotherhood to reach the top of the Tower of the new gods, a challenge that Elely accepts with defiance. The dragon and the xelor teleport away and Adamaï asks his new "brother" why they didn't just get rid of them showing how much he changed in just a few months. Oropo simply responds that he scanned their minds and has assessed that they were already defeated and that having the members of The Siblings face them would only strengthen the members and their resolve. He also reveals that it didn't matter anyway if they somehow made it to them because between the dragon and his full set of Dofus and himself with the Eliacube, the brotherhood of the Tofu wouldn't stand a chance at all. But in the end when it reveled that Oropo wants to kill a lot of people on the world of twelve Adamai turn's sides and helps to try and stop Oropo. After they are cast into Ingloriom Adamai seems to be ok and back to normal (not like that matters anyway). Personality When first he met Yugo, Adamaï played a part of a playful and teasing trickster, testing Yugo's speed, smarts, and his powers, until he finally revealed they were brothers born from the same dofus. Very quickly, Adamaï and Yugo became close, the former also becoming a mentor to Yugo to help him master his powers further. Adamaï shares Yugo's compassionate and laid-back nature but is much more worldly and better learned in their people's histories and secrets. He was a competent and encouraging teacher and showed himself to have a strong sense of determination. However, having grown up learning the stories of the Eliatropes and dragons, Adamaï also developed a side of himself, arrogant and vain, perhaps thinking that because he knows more he knows better. After his meeting with the mysterious Lady Echo, he came into conflict with his brother that they wound up fighting each other. Believing his brother to have become a selfish fool, Adamaï severed ties with Yugo and disappeared. After joining the siblings, Adamaï became stoic, sadistic and even ruthless as shown when he asked Master Oropo, leader of the siblings, why they didn't get rid of the brotherhood of the Tofu, including Yugo, when they had them at their mercy. He eventually learns however that the leader of the Siblings, Oropo, was a manipulative liar and had used Adamaï to gain the Eliatrope Dofus to use as a bomb to destroy the world, and Adamaï quickly turned against the deceiver. Appearance Adamaï is white with blue lips, eyes, wings, and belly. He has two horns that resemble wooden antlers, and a third horn in the center of his forehead. He also has short wings and an average build. Whatever form Adamaï takes is always blue and white, although he can shapeshift into a humanoid form that is garbed in clothes. After absorbing the six Eliatrope Dofus, Adamai became taller and slender, gaining a more humanoid form but menacing in appearance, yet retaining his dragon-like characteristics with a long and deadly tail. Powers/Abilities *'Shapeshifting' - Adamaï possesses impressive shapeshifting powers, able to shapeshift into several different life forms which can help him achieve certain tasks. He can shapeshift into a squid, a Tofu, a somewhat human version of himself, a beetle large enough for Yugo to ride on, and even a gargantuan beast form. Moreover, in whatever form, Adamaï always retains his white and blue colors. *'Fire Breath' - Adamaï can breathe large amounts of fire without needing a break *'Wakfu Sensing' - Adamaï can sense other people's Wakfu and the flow of Wakfu along key lines. *'Speed' - Adamaï is incredibly fast, whether by running or flying, able to lead Yugo on a thrilling chase even when the boy had the advantage of his portals. Adamaï also displayed to have enhanced agility and reaction-time, able to dodge at a sudden notice that Yugo only managed to almost catch Adamaï because the little dragon was distracted. *'Stone warriors'- One Adamai's most powerful abilities. He has the ability to conjure giant stone warriors to fight giant monsters. *'Magic' - Adamai can also use magic and cast spell's he uses it on Yugo to temporarily blind him. *'Stasis control (limited)' - As seen on there quest to find Gougal dofus they are attacked by a wakfu enhanced dog and when the dog goes for Ad he uses stasis to fight back, but he still loses. Trivia *He is one of the only Dragons who does not speak in the third person. *Unlike Yugo, his anatomy and overall appearance changed a lot by using the Eliatrope Dofus. Whether it is because he is a shapeshifting dragon or because they had to make him look more like a villain is up to debate. Gallery Adamai.png| Adamaï in his human form. Category:Animated Series Category:The Brotherhood of the Tofu Category:Dragon Category:Eliatrope Category:Hybrid Category:Shapeshifter Category:Eliatrope Council Category:Antagonist Category:Demigod Category:Alien Category:The Siblings